The Perfect Man
by PiperCullen
Summary: Bella Swan has had her heart Broken, many times. And everytime it breaks. She packs up and leaves. Full Summary inside. R&R. Rated K maybe Changed to M later chapters. Ah Au


**Summary - **Based On The Movie 'The Perfect Man' .But slightly different.

Bella Swan has had her heart Broken, many times. And everytime it breaks. She packs up and leaves. Her two best Friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, always leaving with her.

This time they move to Seattle after her last break up. Alice and Rosalie, have took enough of seeing their best friend get hurt and decide to conjure up the perfect man. But what they didn't know is that The Perfect is real and stays right around the corner. AH, AU, OOC. ExB

**AN –** This is my first, Story on . So I would really appreciate it, if all you readers, could review and give me feedback. Telling me if you like, it or even if you hate it. I'll be looking forward to knowing what you all think.

**The Perfect Man!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella

* * *

**

Loading the last box that was labelled Kitchen into the back of my brand new silver BMW 320d . I sighed as I reached up and closed the boot. Again, I was making my friends move. All because I was a screw up. I just recently broke up with my now ex-boyfriend Demetri. And I did what I did best, I ran. I was already packing things away when my two best friends Alice and Rosalie came home.

" Bella?" Alice asked as she placed her small tiny hand on my shoulder. " What happened this time?" She asked her voice full of concern.

Each and everytime, I got into a relationship, I was always the one left heartbroken. I thought it was different this time, I thought with Demetri, I would have a change at a happy relationship._You thought that with Jacob to Remember?_ But I was wrong. So here I am, putting walking back and forth between the small island in the middle of the kitchen and the cupboards. Gathering plates and placing them in a box. Doing what I do best. Running. Running away from my breakups.

Sighing, I placed the last set of plates in the box and turned to my two best friends. Whenever I had a break up and that was mostly all the time. Alice and Rose would always pack up there things, leave their jobs if they had one and come with me. Even when I protested and told them they didn't need to go with me. The only ever response I got from them was. "Bella your our best friend, and we'll stick by you no matter what".

Gazing at the hard marble flooring, I opened my mouth to speak

" When I went to meet Demetri this morning, he said we need to talk. We did and he said he had fallen in love" I heard my girls gasp causing me to shake my head. " N. with me!" I stuttered. I could feel my eyes becoming watery again. Lifting my hand I wiped them away. " No with his..his assistant..Heidi" I muttered as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Oh Bella" My friends said exactly at the same time. And before I knew it I was being crushed by them. More tears cascaded down my tear stained cheeks. " O that little prick, Want me to go sort him out B! Rose mumbled. I shook my head. " No I'll be fine?" I whispered though it sounded like a question.

"B come on let's go!" Rose's voice brought me back to reality as she honked the horn of my car.

Laughing, I quickly walked around to the drivers side,

" I'm coming Rose, I've never seen you so happy to leave" I enquired. Rose Smirked from the passengers seat. " yeah but we're going to Seattle, I've always wanted to go there." She grinned.

I nodded and started my baby. It came to live with a low purr.

" Kebi is Alive!" Alice squealed like a five year old getting candy. I smiled shaking my head. Kebi was the name Alice had given my baby.

As I pulled out of the driveway, All thoughts of Demetri were thrown out the window. Seattle would be a new start for me.

* * *

**Alice **

As Bella drove along the free way, My mind wander to that bastard Demetri. I think through all her break ups that was the worst. How could he do that to her? And that Heidi, she's lucky that Bella managed to talk Rose into not killing her.

But I have this feeling, That going to Seattle, will be the best thing we have done. It will be a fresh start. Even though me have done that many times. But Bella and I have been friends since we were five and i've always stuck with her. And Vice Versa. Rose came along when we started high school. Freshman Year. She fit right in. Jessica and Lauren were the ones who ride to reel Rose in first. But she never caved for them. It was one of Bella's clumsy days that had made Rose join our friendship group. I remember it clearly. Bella banged into Rose on the way into the girls bathroom. Bella instantly went to chanted sorry over and over. All the mean while Rose just laughed. "Don't worry about it!" She said to Bella as she brushed herself down. Bella blushed as she normally had done and still does today. And from there all of us have been friends since. But high school was also the time when Bella's Heart Breaks started.

Mike Newton!. He was the one who asked her out. 2 weeks they dated and then bam he dropped her just like that. Then Paul, Alec, Sam and Eric were after him. And ever since high school Bella had found someone, had around a 2 week relationship 3 weeks tops and then, when they dumped her, we'd all leave. Jacob Black, I thought he was the end to all the dating then dumbing kind, but no he was exactly the same. Just as Bad as Paul and Sam. Though Jacob looked kind and sweet, really he was like an animal. After him we moved. And then she met Demetri. I tried and tried to tell her to 'Take it Slow' but she said he was different. I knew better than to believe that.

Me and Rose had always gone with her. I mean she's our best friend and best friends stick together forever.

"Alice?" Bella said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah" I answered, looking form the window, towards her. She was staring at me from the rear view window. A small frown crept it's way upon her face.

"Alice please forget about him, I have"

I shrugged and nodded my head. " Sure" I muttered.

Bella smiled and looked back towards the road. I went back to thinking. Thinking about what would happen this time. Maybe she would take it slow this time.

* * *

**AN- ** hey so first Chapter. I know its short. But I didn't want to rush into anything!

So review and tell me what you all think!


End file.
